The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to refreshing (e.g., updating) images displayed on an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use one or more electronic displays to present visual representations of information as text, still images, and/or video by displaying one or more images (e.g., image frames). For example, such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. In any case, to display an image, an electronic display may control light emission (e.g., luminance) of its display pixels based at least in part on corresponding image data, for example, retrieved (e.g., fetched) from an image data source, such as external memory (e.g., source buffer). To facilitate improving perceived image quality, in some instances, image data may be processed before being used to display a corresponding image. Additionally, to control light emission, the electronic display may adjust magnitude of electrical power (e.g., voltage and/or current) supplied to its display pixels.
As such, writing an image, retrieving corresponding image data, and processing corresponding image data may consume resources, such as electrical power and/or memory access bandwidth. In fact, resource usage is generally dependent on amount of image data fetched, processed, and, thus, used to update (e.g., write or refresh) a corresponding image. For example, increasing the amount of image data received and processed may increase power consumption, thereby depleting stored electrical energy at a faster rate. Additionally or alternatively, increasing the amount of retrieved image data may increase memory access bandwidth utilization, thereby reducing bandwidth available for other processes.